


Push Back

by estrella30



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Nick was surprised that Ben wanted Harry – Ben’s got eyes and is also alive, which are the only requirements for wanting Harry that Nick’s ever seen – but for <i>this</i> whole package deal, the three of them, <i>that’s</i> what Nick’s surprised about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Back

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pretty much an excuse to write about ben and harry and nick all fucking each other. there will probably be more fics along those lines, I'm sorry to say. basically I think the whole summary of this fic should be [this picture because YES and also UNF](http://25.media.tumblr.com/fbc3bb4d7dc868434075d821bf1a5bbe/tumblr_mkm1eyocxQ1qddpi3o1_500.jpg)
> 
> in the interest of full disclosure nick/harry is est relationship and ben is the additional third :D
> 
> also, for the fictional purposes of this fic ben is not married. bc it's my fic and I wrote it that way :p
> 
> thanks to teaboytoaliens for the beta! any remaining mistakes are my own.

*

Nick thinks that if even one of them were just a bit more sober this wouldn’t be happening at all. 

He’s not exactly sure how it’s come to this – the three of them bumping along in the back of the cab on their way to Nick’s flat – but Harry had suggested it, and instead of blowing it of as just more drunken rambling, Ben had taken him seriously. Serious and _interested_ , which was the part Nick was surprised about. Not that Nick was surprised that Ben wanted Harry – Ben’s got eyes and is also alive, which are the only requirements for wanting Harry that Nick’s ever seen – but for _this_ whole package deal, the three of them, _that’s_ what Nick’s surprised about. 

An hour ago Harry had leaned heavily over Ben’s lap to whisper in Nick’s ear, his breath hot and sticky from the whiskey he’d been drinking all night. “Ben’s gonna come back to yours with us tonight, all right?” 

Nick had laughed sharply because that was ridiculous. Ben was _Ben_. A friend of theirs, obviously, but it had never been more than that; there had never been any indication that Ben _wanted_ it to be more than that, Nick was sure. He’d have noticed. After this much time Nick’s nearly made an art of watching Harry and identifying all the people that want to fuck him; it’s all part and parcel in dating the popstar that is Harry Styles. 

Harry had pulled back after he said it though, and his eyes were already blown wide and dark. Nick looked from Harry to Ben, who was smiling smugly next to him, skin at his temples and the base of his throat damp from the heat in the club and the drinks they’d been slugging all night. Ben’s hand was low on Harry’s back, thick fingers slipped under the edge of Harry’s shirt and resting on his skin. 

“Really?” Nick didn’t manage to disguise the thread of surprise laced through his voice. He crooked an eyebrow and tried to ignore Harry for a second and focus on Ben. Harry wanted it – wanted Ben and Nick together – and Nick was fine with that. It wasn’t the first time Harry had hand-picked a third to accompany the two of them home, and Nick was quite sure Ben wouldn’t be the last. This though, picking one of their mates, someone they both have to see and work with for most of the foreseeable future, _that_ was something new. 

Ben seemed completely non-plussed by it all. “Yeah,” he’d drawled. Nick watched Ben’s hand slide further up the back of Harry’s shirt, saw how Harry’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and how he instinctively pressed back into the heat of Ben’s hand. “Thought it might be fun.”

Nick might sometimes be a bit slow on the uptake, but he’s not a bloody idiot.

Nick planted his feet on the floor and widened his legs so the outside of his thigh was pressed against Ben’s and waited until he felt the hot print of Ben’s other hand on Nick’s hip, fingers digging in and holding him steady. Harry was still leaning over the both of them and Nick could smell him: Harry’s shampoo and the sweet tang of his sweat mixed with Ben’s cologne, the scent of the mints he’d had in his mouth for the past few minutes. 

“Yeah,” Nick said, and Harry and Ben both grinned. “Let’s go.”

*

They stumble down the steps to Nick’s flat, Nick leading the way with Harry pressed against his back and Ben crowding up behind. Harry’s laughing, his mouth wet against the back of Nick’s neck, and it takes Nick’s three tries to get the key in the bleeding door, his fingers clumsy and uncoordinated. 

He finally manages it and they all tumble into the doorway, a tangle of drunken arms and legs, Harry tripping over his own feet and falling into Nick’s chest. 

“You’re good at that.” Ben nods at the way Harry’s clinging to Nick’s shoulders, laughing against Nick’s throat, his fingers already tugging the shirt from Nick’s trousers. “Catching drunken popstars is a favorite past time of yours?”

“Catching one particular popstar, yeah.” Nick grins. He’s pleasantly surprised at the how easy things seem to be going. Nick had maybe expected Harry to be a little more timid, a bit less wanton with Ben there, and for Ben to look even a little uncomfortable or awkward at the situation, but they’re both surprising him. Harry’s latched onto Nick like he always is when they get home from a night out, skin hot and mouth desperate and wet, sucking bruises into Nick’s collarbone, and Ben looks completely at ease, like following Nick and Harry home after drinking for a night of sex is something he’s been doing for ages. Like it’s not anything strange at all. 

That’s good, Nick thinks. Really good.

“So what does he like?” Ben’s voice is quiet but closer. Nick looks up and finds Ben right next to them, his jacket tossed somewhere on Nick’s floor, black shirt unbuttoned to halfway down his chest. Ben’s bigger than the both of them, not in height but in broadness and his hands are huge when they curl around Harry’s waist. Nick tilts Harry’s head up and kisses him hotly, Harry moaning into Nick’s mouth his fingers scrabbling up under Nick’s shirt to scratch at his chest. He feels Harry tugging on his chest hair, thumbs brushing under the line of Nick’s pecs and Nick bites on Harry’s bottom lip and turns him around into Ben’s arms. 

“He likes it hard, right, Harry?” Nick’s voice feels broken and thick. Harry’s nodding and Nick shoves him forward into Ben’s space, watches as Harry yanks on Ben’s shirt and undoes all of the buttons, his fingers dragging slowly through the hair on Ben’s chest. Nick smirks, because for all that people say Nick has a type, so does Harry, and Ben fits it near perfectly. He would be worried if it were anyone other than Harry, if he wasn’t so sure of how ridiculously fond he and Harry are of each other already. 

“I do,” Harry says. Nick rests his hands on Harry’s hips, fingers dipping under the waist of his jeans and sliding around from the arse over his hips to the front of his belly. Nick looks at Ben over Harry’s shoulder and nods, nudges Harry closer as he’s saying, “Really hard, like, you can pull my hair and fuck my mouth and—“

“ _Fuck _,” Ben curses and shuts Harry up by kissing him roughly. Ben’s fingers are holding Harry’s chin, tilting his head up, and Nick can see how he licks into Harry’s mouth, demanding and hot. It never fails to get Nick off, watching someone else manhandle Harry, and Ben’s no exception.__

__Nick is hard, his cock pressed tight against the zipper of his jeans, and he slips a hand out of Harry’s pants to undo the buttons and zip for himself, gives his dick a few fast strokes before reaching back around to open Harry’s jeans as well._ _

__Ben’s got Harry’s head tilted to the side, his fingers digging into the hinge of Harry’s jaw as he kisses him hard and demanding. Harry pushes up on his feet and curls his fingers into Ben’s shirt, yanking it down and off his shoulders, his body a long line of muscle and vibrating with need._ _

__Nick wants to see him, so he pulls Harry back, yanks on his shoulder and pulls him off Ben’s mouth with an obscene sound, touching his fingers to the damp curls at Harry’s hairline before dragging his hands through Harry’s hair, tugging hard on the ends. “You still good?” Nick asks. He wants to make sure, never wants to take it for granted that everything is always what Harry wants, but Harry’s smile and nod tells him everything he needs._ _

__Harry kisses Nick in response, mumbles, “Yes,” against his mouth and for as hot as it was watching him kiss Ben, this is what really does it for Nick. This is the thing that makes Nick hard and desperate, that has him wanting whatever he and Harry have to last and last, has him hoping this whole thing is somehow bigger than the two of them._ _

__“Love you,” Harry mumbles and Nick has to close his eyes before this turns into some ridiculous kind of romcom. Leave it to Harry to bring home their fittest mate and then turn it into some overly romantic declaration of love. Nick cares about him so much he can barely breathe._ _

__“Love you too, popstar,” he says. Nick catches Ben’s eye and he’s smiling but not smugly. It’s a genuine smile, for as much as Nick can tell, and he reaches out to palm Ben’s hip, pull him closer because tonight is for the three of them. Nick and Harry have each other whenever Harry’s home, but this, tonight, this is something else. “What do you say, Haz. Want to head into the bedroom?”_ _

__Harry pulls away and blinks, his eyes huge and glassy. He leans back into Ben’s chest, and Nick watches Ben’s hands slide around Harry’s waist and into the front of his pants. Nick can tell the second Ben touches him because Harry’s body goes tense then lax, his mouth parted on a soft gasp. His head is leaned back on Ben’s shoulder and he’s already so hard, Nick can see his cock straining against his boxers, the head slick and flushed pink. He’s so easy for it all the time. So goddamn slutty and pretty and desperate it makes Nick want to shove him around, push him on the bed and hold him there and let Ben watch how good Harry takes it, how much he wants it all the time._ _

__“I do,” Harry finally answers. He manages to pull away and steps out from between the two of them, stumbling a bit down the hall to Nick’s room._ _

__It’s the first time it’s been just Nick and Ben since this all started, and Nick lets out a stunned sort of laugh that breaks the silence._ _

__“He’s something else,” Ben says nodding toward where Harry had walked off to._ _

__Nick nods. “He is.”_ _

__“And you’re… not opposed to any of this, yeah?” Ben’s eyebrow is raised high and Nick shakes his head. He steps in and grabs the back of Ben’s neck, hauls him in close and licks deep into his mouth. Nick wants to make sure Ben knows that Harry’s not the only one who wants him here; that Harry’s not the only one making all the decisions._ _

__Ben’s mouth is wide and wet. He tastes like the peppermint candies he’s been eating but also like Harry, and Nick finds himself chasing Harry’s taste the longer he kisses Ben. He wonders is Ben will suck Harry off. He hopes he does and that Nick can kiss him after, that he can lick Harry’s come off of Ben’s tongue._ _

__“Are either of you coming or should I just get on this by myself,” Harry shouts from the bedroom, and Nick and Ben break apart laughing._ _

__“Can you not wait a few minutes, love?” Nick calls out._ _

__“No.” He may be three rooms away, but Nick can picture the frown that’s most likely on Harry’s face, the pinch between his eyebrows and the grumpy tilt to his mouth. “Now someone get in here and fuck me,” he huffs. “Please.”_ _

__Nick curls his fingers into Ben’s and pulls him down the hall. “Come on. He gets cranky when he’s left to wait.”_ _

__“At least he’s polite about it,” Ben drawls, and Nick laughs, sharp and loud._ _

__*_ _

__When they get to the room it’s apparent that Harry’s not been waiting for either of them at all. He’s already taken off all of his clothes and dug out the lube and condoms from Nick’s side table drawer, an entire row of them that Nick quirks an eyebrow at and snorts._ _

__“A full strip of condoms? I think you’re either overestimating yourself or your partners, love.”_ _

__“S’true,” Ben agrees. He’s left his shirt in Nick’s living room and is making quick work of his trousers at the foot of the bed. His body is firm and tan, his thighs and chest muscled and huge. Nick’s cheeks are tingling from the scratch of Ben’s stubble from when they were kissing and he imagines the rough scrape on Harry’s fair cheeks, on the soft skin between Nick’s thighs. “Nick and I are old. Your hopes might be a bit high.”_ _

__Harry frowns and tosses his head back into Nick’s pillows. He’s so completely gorgeous Nick can barely remember how to breathe, long arms and legs, lean muscle and the dark curls of the tattoos inked into his skin. He’s already opened the lube and is working his fingers inside himself, and Nick can barely move, would almost stand here all night and just watch Harry work himself over until he comes all over his own belly and thighs and then curl them up under the covers and watch the telly together. It wouldn’t be the first time Nick’s done that, to be honest._ _

__Not tonight, though. Tonight Ben is crawling on the bed by Harry’s feet and Nick’s gotten his trousers and pants off and is kneeing his way over to Harry’s chest. He leans down to kiss Harry and Harry gasps. Nick cracks his eyes open and sees that Ben’s pulled Harry’s hand away and is slicking his fingers up, sliding them under Harry’s thigh and replacing Harry’s hand with his own._ _

__“Does he feel good,” Nick whispers into Harry’s mouth. Harry nods and bites Nick’s lip. “I love watching you like this, you know that, yeah? So fucking gorgeous. You looked so good when he was touching you before.”_ _

__Nick knows Harry gets off on Nick’s words as much as he gets off on his hands and fingers and cock, and he uses it to his advantage, whispering filth into Harry’s ear while Ben bites the inside of Harry’s thighs and works his fingers into him in a slow and steady pace. Harry’s rocking back against Ben’s hand, his chest and neck flushed pink and damp with sweat, and Nick kisses every inch he can reach: Harry’s hot cheek and his shoulder and the tip of the wing of one of the birds._ _

__“Do you ever come all over him?” Ben asks. He’s lifted his head from Harry’s thigh and is licking over the side of Harry’s dick, tongue thick and wet. Harry shakes on the bed, his fingers curled tight in Nick’s sheets, and Nick bites the underside of Harry’s arm where he knows he’s overly sensitive. “Do you ever fuck him really hard and then pull out and come all over this stupid fucking butterfly?”_ _

__Nick laughs and Harry tries to but it comes out as more of a sob with the way Ben’s leaned back down and taken Harry’s entire dick into his mouth. “He looks so good sucking you, Haz,” Nick says quietly. He curls his fingers around his dick and strokes himself lazily. Nick doesn’t want to rush any of this. He wants it to last. “You are well fucking fit under all your proper clothes, Ben Winston,” Nick says. Harry laughs, and Ben makes a choked off sound around Harry’s length._ _

__“Can you put your mouth on his dick or something, Harry?” Ben asks. He’s rolling his eyes a little and Harry grins down at him and nods, reaches out to grab Nick’s hips and pull his cock towards Harry’s mouth. “Anything to keep him from talking so much.”_ _

__Nick’s got his mouth open to try and say something – most likely tell Ben to fuck off very kindly – but then Harry’s taking him in and Nick can’t seem to remember how to form words anymore. This is familiar but it’s not. Harry’s sucked Nick off more times than Nick can remember, but the times that they’ve done it in front of an audience are much lower. Nick nearly forgot how much Harry likes to show off when he’s got someone watching. How much he enjoys taking his time and licking all around, teasing the slit with his tongue and then licking down until he’s sucking at Nick’s balls, his fingers pressing bruises into Nick’s hips._ _

__“Well, that looks like it worked,” Nick hears Ben say, but he can’t answer, doesn’t really want to because Harry’s doing ridiculous things with his tongue, and honestly, talking is overrated. Nick hears the rip of the condom wrapper then and Harry’s body goes still. He’s still sucking on the head of Nick’s dick but Nick pulls away, works himself with his hand so he can look down and watch when Ben lifts Harry’s legs up over his thighs. Harry reaches out for him and Ben bats his hands away, holds Harry still with one hand on his hip and tosses Nick a look from where he’s kneeling between Harry’s legs._ _

__“This all right?” Ben asks. Nick appreciates that he asked, but really, they wouldn’t have brought him here if it wasn’t. Harry’s biting his lip and looking between Nick and Ben, and Nick nods, brushes the hair back from Harry’s face and says, “As long as you fuck him nice and hard so I don’t have to hear him bitching about what a crap shag you are tomorrow, then yeah, it’s fine.”_ _

__Nick expects some sort of comeback from Ben, but he doesn’t get any. Instead he just pushes into Harry in one long thrust, Harry’s chest going tight under Nick’s hand and his eyes slipping closed._ _

__“Oh my god,” Harry murmurs weakly._ _

__“Is it good, love?” Nick whispers. He kisses Harry’s cheek, his forehead, the corner of his eye. Harry nods frantically and says, “Yeah, yeah, it’s so good. Can you make him—“ and Nick cuts him off with a kiss._ _

__“Yeah, okay,” Nick says when he pulls away. “Do it.”_ _

__He’s talking to Ben but never takes his eyes from Harry’s face. He can read Harry better than anyone, knows what Harry wants and likes better than he knows things about himself, and right now Harry wants it, he wants Ben and he wants it hard. “You want him to really fuck you, right, love?”_ _

__“Yeah, _yes_ , I want – oh – I want it hard, Ben, please, can you just—“_ _

__“Yeah, Harry, gimme a second and I can—“ Ben shoves Harry’s thigh up, nearly bending him in half, and starts pounding into him so hard Nick can hear it, the harsh slap of skin on skin, the desperate grunts he’s fucking out of Harry’s throat._ _

__Nick’s so hard he can barely see straight. He shoves his fingers into Harry’s mouth, pressing them against his tongue and teeth and the roof of his mouth until they’re wet and slick and then pulls them out, curls them around his own dick and jerks roughly._ _

__“You look so good,” Nick says. “So pretty when he’s fucking you. Do you like it? Does he feel so good?”_ _

__“He’s – god, he’s so good. So fucking big, Nick, I want—“_ _

__“You want him harder, love?”_ _

__Harry’s tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, hair spilling across in a tangled knot of curls. “Yes, please, Ben, can you—“_ _

__“Come on,” Ben pulls out and pats Harry’s hip. Harry blinks up at him dazedly, whines at the loss of his dick, and Nick’s throbs in sympathy. “Turn over, Harry, I can fuck you deeper that way.”_ _

__“Yeah, good, ok, I’ll—“ Harry scrambles onto this hands and knees, sweaty forehead pushed against Nick’s headboard, and Nick knees closer, smears the wet head of his dick over Harry’s mouth. “Ben, Christ, put your fucking dick in me.”_ _

__“Fuck, Harry, will you shut the hell up—“ Ben’s voice breaks as he pushes inside, and he and Harry both groan as Ben picks up his speed, fucking Harry harder than he was before. Every stroke rattles the headboard against the wall. Every move shoves Harry further up the bed, his arms and legs splayed wide. Nick jerks his cock against Harry’s mouth, and Harry licks at him, trying to kiss and lick and suck at the head of Nick’s cock._ _

__“Push back,” Nick says. He leans in and bites at Harry’s mouth then sits back up and pushes his dick past Harry’s lips. “Shove back onto his cock, I want to see you do it, Haz, fuck him right back.”_ _

__“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben swears when Harry does and then stills as he comes, his fingers curled tight enough into Harry’s skin Nick can make out the red marks of each of his individual fingers. _ _

__“Nick, Nick, please, I can’t—“ Nick can see Harry fisting his own dick clumsily and Nick shoves him onto his back as soon as Ben pulls out, slides down and takes Harry’s cock in his mouth and swallows Harry’s come when he nuts off a few seconds later. Nick’s so close, his dick stone hard against Harry’s thigh, and then there are slick fingers around him and he looks up to find Ben with his head on Harry’s thigh, his fingers around Nick’s length. He thumbs across the head and his skin is rough, the palm of his hand calloused and it’s enough, it’s all Nick really needs before he’s done as well, coming in thick spurts and collapsing into a heap on the both of them._ _

__*_ _

__Nick’s not sure how long they lie there. He feels the bed moving and then a wet flannel is being tossed at his head where he’s near to passed out in the middle of the sheets. He looks up and Ben’s grinning at him widely, standing starkers in his bedroom, hair messy and sticking up in odd points._ _

__“I got a flannel. I’m actually the best person in this room,” Ben says._ _

__Nick rolls his eyes, and he can feel Harry chuckling from somewhere up higher on the bed._ _

__“You’re amazing. Best bloke I’ve ever pulled,” Nick jokes._ _

__He feels Harry’s foot kick at his head and then a dim little, “Heyyyy.”_ _

__Nick pats Harry’s calf and then smiles at Ben who’s still standing there weirdly, and oh. Ah. Here’s the weirdness Nick’s been expecting all night. It took long enough, but apparently Ben’s human after all._ _

__“So I think I’m going to head out—“_ _

__“What? No.” Harry’s shot up in bed, his hair a messy tangle around his face. He’s covered in bite marks and come and looks utterly debauched and beautiful. Nick can’t understand how Ben could even try and leave. “You should stay. He should stay, right, Nick?”_ _

__Ben looks at Nick and quirks an eyebrow. It looks innocent enough but Nick knows enough to get it, to understand that Ben’s saying he’ll leave and it’ll be fine. That tonight was great, but that’s all it has to be. That they don’t need to make it anything more than that._ _

__Nick pulls back the covers and nods towards the bed. “In the mornings I trick him into making me amazing fry ups. You should stay and the two of us can gang up on him in the morning.”_ _

__Ben waits a beat. “Yeah?”_ _

__“Yeah.” Nick nods._ _

__“I’m not sure I like this anymore,” Harry says as Ben slides in between them. “Maybe I want a do over; I don’t think I thought this through.”_ _

__“Too late, popstar,” Nick says. He shuffles up so he’s got his head on the pillow. He rests his hand on Ben’s waist and leans over to kiss Harry’s hair. “Should have thought of that before.”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s pretty poor planning on your part, Styles,” Ben agrees. Harry argues back, and Nick smiles and closes his eyes._ _

__

__-end-_ _


End file.
